This invention relates to material treatment apparatus and more particularly to a substantially horizontal, rotating auxiliary fired combustion incinerator.
Combustion incinerators are used to burn slurries of material containing organic contaminants. Examples of wastes which can be disposed of in this manner include sewage sludge, ship ballast and insecticide residues. There are numerous other applications such as regenerating activated carbon and chemical processes wherein it is desired to dry, burn or otherwise process a wet material.
Environmental protection regulations are particularly stringent about the discharge of gaseous and particulate material into the atmosphere. For this reason, it is necessary to provide an incinerator which separates the combustion gases which escape into the atmosphere from the dry ash which is collected and transported to another location for disposal or for use.
Construction costs and low cost maintenance are important considerations. Heretofore, incinerators for relatively low flow applications could not meet the required clean air requirements at installation and maintenance costs which are economically feasible.